Isael
Isael, better known as ''Caine, ''is a demon that fights in The War. He later receives the Demon Exempt, allowing him access to the mortal realm after the seal was restored. About Appearance Personality Backstory Isael and Azael were born to Alastor, Chief of the Se’irim. Though, Isael was seen as nothing but a failure in his fathers eyes, never living up to his expectations as a great demon (like himself). Alastor abandoned Isael in hope that one day he may return to a son that was worthy of his time. So far, he has yet to return. Isael has had a tense relationship with his brother, Azael, as the two have not spoken with eachother in many years. Azael has never been a fighting type, being more of a quiet and reserved, unlike his brother. Most would say he's nothing like a demon at all. Though of course, he is in his own way. Isael has struggled in his youth, dealing with rejection of his father and feeling at conflict with himself. He was quick to put on a false mask of irritation, pride, and brattiness to cope with his emotions. With the weakening of the seal, Isael finally saw this as his once chance to finally please his father. Relations with Hikaru When Caine first met Hikaru, he was beyond infuriated with him. Just a simple brat, blind to reality and full of ideals. He wanted nothing more than to break that mortal's will. Show him what demons truly are. Easy enough, Caine bent him to his will and took advantage of him. From there? it only repeated. The only thing was that Kazumi didn't fight Caine's sexual advances on him. The more they continued, the more Hikaru grew to indulge in it. He never knew why he allowed Caine to do as he pleased with him, but something about Caine was... rather attractive. Caine eventually grew more than just frustrated with Hikaru's unbreakable will, but frustrated with himself that he had grown infatuated with the mortal. That he longed to see him, tease him... and kiss him. Caine refused to admit to himself how he felt, disobeying Berith's order to remain in the demon realm to cross over and tease the mortal further. The more that Caine appeared to Hikaru the more trust was built between them. Caine was never there to try and kill him, only talk to him and tease him, before long coming to see him out for the company instead of sex. Hikaru's trust in him only grew, feeling safe with with the demon and finally accepting that he might even have feelings for Caine. Eventually enough, Caine discovered the same thing in himself. Their relationship was slow and secret, knowing The War was on their tails. Caine made a habit of visiting Hikaru and sharing sappy moments together, but ultimately the question still remained. "What about the war?" and "Are you still going to fight?" Caine had no choice but to fight. If he didn't, it would look like he was listening to Abel, to Berith, and giving up the fight to prove himself to his Father. There were so many reasons to fight, but the one reason NOT to fight sat right in front of him. Hikaru understood the circumstances they were in and that they were destined to fight, hoping that at the end of it all they would still remain together. The war came, and just as expected, Caine fought. He killed a dozen at least (in defense), before being attacked by Shuji. There was no time to think or avoid him, simply attacking at the first opening. Killing him wasn't his intention, but reality hit like a ton of bricks sometimes. All he could do was give a few quick words to Hikaru before pushing him out of the direct line of fight. At the end of it all, the Gates were sealed again. With the gates sealed, Caine was locked within again as it should be. After the War After the war and everything settled again, Hikaru crossed the Void and stood in front of the gates. Through the other side stood Caine, offering the smallest smile to his lover. In hopes to be with him again, Hikaru had taken it upon himself to speak with the Peace Keepers about his relationship with the Ram. * There was much to be debated. If he was using Hikaru, If he would be a threat to the mortal world, and over all if it was a safe choice to make in the end * Hikaru was sure to tell them all about how they met, how long they had been together, and how Caine had changed in their time together. He made no moves to hurt others or Hikaru, nor seemed interested in causing harm to the mortal world. * Eion stepped forward to speak on the matter as well, a second voice that Caine was truly in love with the mortal and if Caine was to step out of line, Eion would see to stopping him. As well as Shuji and Senkai if so needed. After long talks and debates, Hikaru was given the green light to give Caine a exemption to the seal. Hikaru was given the verses, and had practiced them non stop before finally heading through the Void and to the gates. Hikaru and Caine stood with the barrier between them, and simply he recited it, hoping for the best. After a moment, Caine was able to step through the gate. He barely believed it, but hikaru was quick to explain what he had gone through in order to do what he had just done. It had nearly brought Caine to tears, quickly hugging him and lifting him off the ground. The two were able to stay together and Caine able to pass back and forth as he wished to be with Hikaru. So far the only thing standing in their way is how long the mortal life span is... Facts * Despite Caine having sex with Hikaru without consent when they met, as Caine's feelings develop, guilt begins to grow on him. At first it only pissed him off more, but the more he understood his feelings towards the mortal did he look for a way to make up for what he had done to him. * Isael was given the nickname Caine by the other demons, representing his envy and view towards his brother. Azael was never a problem in their fathers eyes, and resented Azael for it. Category:Characters Category:Demons